


Stars Shine And So Do You

by nackledamia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/pseuds/nackledamia
Summary: Lafayette just wanted Hercules to fall in love with him.





	Stars Shine And So Do You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonsignsforsale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsignsforsale/gifts).



> My prompt was:  
> witch!john and witch!lafayette with a happy ending.

Lafayette had stopped crying, his knees pulled up to his chest, soiled tissues littered on the floor beside him. He rocked back and forth in the corner of his dark room.

When John entered wearing his suit and flicked the lights on, Lafayette felt tears well up again.

“Laf,” John spoke softly, passing Lafayette another tissue as he knelt beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lafayette muttered, turning away and blowing his nose, dropping the tissue on the floor. He would clean it up later.

“This doesn’t look like nothing, Laf,” John said, rubbing Lafayette’s back with a hand. “Is this because of Hercules?”

“No,” Lafayette denied, but the way he choked on that single word gave him away.

“Is this because Hercules asked Peggy to the dance instead of you?” John probed.

Lafayette burst into tears. He didn’t know where all these tears came from. Surely he had exhausted his body’s production of tears crying for the last couple hours.

“Laf,” John sighed, passing him another tissue, “you know Hercules owed Angelica a favour. If Peggy had her own date, Hercules would have asked you.”

“That’s not true,” Lafayette stated between sniffles.

“Why not?”

“First of all, before Angelica told him to take Peggy, he never asked me to the dance. Secondly, when _I_ asked him, he told me no,” Lafayette muttered, leaning across and resting his head on John’s shoulder.

“Did he say ‘no’ exactly?” John continued to question.

“He said ‘dances are stupid’ and then laughed and walked away,” Lafayette grumbled.

“Was it the really high pitched, nervous laugh?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Hercules isn’t nervous. He’s big and strong and loud and daring and handsome and perfect and-”

“-and nervous when he’s around you,” John cut Lafayette’s rambling, “Hercules likes you too, you know. He just doesn’t know how to show it.”

“He could have asked me to the dance. I like dances,” Lafayette looked away and mumbled.

“He was probably afraid of embarrassing himself,” John concluded, “he isn’t much of a dancer.”

“He has no problem embarrassing himself in front of the school.”

“He’s afraid of embarrassing himself in front of _you_ ,” John pointed out.

The loud shrill of the doorbell interrupted Lafayette’s retort.

“That’s Alex.” John stated, standing up, “Look, Laf, I have to go now but you cannot sit here and mope. Gather some flowers alright? When I’m back we can make some feel-good potions.”

“I’m going to make a memory potion and erase Hercules from my mind,” Lafayette muttered, pulling himself to his feet.

“Don’t say that,” John smacked him over the head, “Can you grab my lapel pin? The one Alex gave me? I think it’s somewhere on your dresser.”

Lafayette stomped out of the room without another word.

_We, the witches of the Circle,_  
_Promise to uphold the harmony and balance of the universe._  
_We will not use our abilities for selfish wishes or to harm others._  
_We understand that energy of our magic must come from an external source and to use our abilities is to affect others beyond our control._  
_Henceforth, we will never use our abilities for selfish or harmful actions, or be held responsible for the consequences of our actions._

Lafayette sometimes wished he wasn’t bound by the witch oath to always use their abilities for the good of other people. Would it be so terrible to fulfil a selfish need every once in a while?

All he wanted was for Hercules to stop teasing, stop hesitating. All he wanted was for Hercules to be upfront with his emotions, affection and love.

If John could have Alexander, why couldn’t he have Hercules? 

Lafayette grabbed the lapel pin and stomped to the front door where John (and Alexander and Hercules and Peggy) waited for him.

“There you are,” John smiled at Lafayette, taking the lapel pin and passing it to Alexander to pin it for him.

Lafayette turned his focus to Hercules, standing behind the couple, squirming where he stood.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers, wearing a suit that hugged his body in all the right places. Lafayette wouldn’t expect anything less from a tailor-in-training. He just wished he was the one locking arms with Hercules instead of Peggy.

“Hey Laf,” Hercules greeted uncomfortably, following with his high-pitched laugh, avoiding Lafayette’s eyes.

Lafayette was ready to turn and leave when he was once again provoked with the reminder that he was _not_ Hercules’ date to the dance.

“Hey, Laf!” Peggy greeted as well, oblivious to the tension in the air, “Do you like my dress? Hercules made it!”

Everyone saw Lafayette turn his gaze slowly from Hercules to Peggy.

“Oooookay, we should be going now,” John quickly said.

“I could wear that dress better than you,” Lafayette spat, frustration and jealousy raging in his words.

“Geez, what’s gotten into you?” Peggy laughed again, even as John and Alex grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

There was a short, silent exchange between John, Alexander and Hercules. Alexander and John dragged Peggy to their waiting limousine, leaving Hercules alone on Lafayette’s porch and defenseless against his bitterness.

“You look good, Herc,” Lafayette said, his words less complimentary and more dangerous. One wrong move in response and Lafayette would have Hercules’ head.

“Thanks... so do you,” Hercules returned the compliment, nervously clearing his throat.

Lafayette looked down at his singlet and sweatpants and laughed harshly. Hercules flinched ever so slightly.

“I’m not even dressed up for the dance,” Lafayette gestured at himself.

“Yes… but I would bring you to the dance wearing that,” Hercules tried to amend, offering the bouquet he was holding to Lafayette.

Lafayette’s expression softened and he almost forgave Hercules, fingers twitching to reach out for the bouquet.

Maybe John was right. Maybe Hercules did love him after all. Maybe Hercules really was just shy.

“...If I wasn’t already bringing Peggy,” Hercules added with yet another high-pitched laugh.

Lafayette’s eyes darkened.

Hercules seemed to realise that he must have said the wrong thing, his eyes widening.

“Dances are stupid,” Lafayette sneered, then took a step back and slammed the door in Hercules’ face.

Lafayette ignored the little droplets of tears that trailed behind him as he stomped back to his room.

 _Screw_ the witch oath.

Lafayette had _enough_ of Hercules playing games with his heart.

Hercules was going to be _his_.

\--------

Between high school graduation and college, John and Alexander went off on a long road trip as a couple while Hercules went back to apprenticing full-time for a tailoring company.

Lafayette spent the entire break creating a necklace for Hercules from scratch. The best spells were made by hand, after all.

Silver was the metal of love and emotions. It also matched Hercules’ favourite grey beanie.

Pure silver was soft, but not after some magic infused to make it a solid circle. Lafayette punctured a hole through the top of the coin-shaped silver and threaded a leather cord through it.

Lafayette took no chances. He doused the necklace with love spell after love spell. He would have Hercules fall head-over-heels for him. Hercules would **love** him.

The next time Lafayette saw his friends was the first day of college.

John drove Lafayette to school. Lafayette had the spell-bounded necklace safely hidden in his jeans pocket, his hand over the pocket to make sure that it did not fall out. Lafayette had zoned out of John’s chatting, focused only on the last step of the spell.

Getting Hercules to wear his necklace.

Alex waved wildly at them under the tree, Hercules fidgeting behind him. John and Lafayette approached and Lafayette immediately drew the necklace out of his pocket and held it out for Hercules.

“What is this?” Hercules hesitated, examining the intricately designed silver coin spinning against the leather cord.

“My gift. For you. Sorry for blowing up at you on prom night,” Lafayette told him, his words stiff, forcing a smile.

“It’s beautiful… it must have been expensive. You didn’t have to,” Hercules breathed, taking the necklace and placing it in his palm.

“It’s silver. It matches your grey beanie,” Lafayette pointed at Hercules’ beanie, then gestured at the necklace again. “Please wear it?”

“Silver?” Lafayette heard John mutter under his breath. John gripped Lafayette’s arm in sudden realisation. “Laf, don’t tell me you made a love-”

“Yes.”

“That goes against the witch oath!” John whispered. “That was a selfish spell! You could get in trouble for this!”

“I don’t care,” Lafayette hissed back, watching intently as Alexander helped Hercules wear the necklace.

“It’s beautiful,” Hercules muttered again, stroking the silver coin with a finger. Hercules then looked up at Lafayette. “Thank-” Hercules began to say, before his iris dilated as the spell worked its way into his heart.

The silver necklace glinted in the sunlight.

Hercules’ eyes didn’t become glassy with spell-induced love as Lafayette thought it would. In fact, his eyes sharpened and focused completely on Lafayette. His expression became firm and determined. His back straightened and his body relaxed.

“Thank you,” Hercules said, reaching out to take Lafayette’s hand, his voice full of warmth and affection. Lafayette shuddered with the immediate change. The spells were definitely working.

There was nothing forced in the soft, beautiful and loving gaze that Hercules cast at him.

“Anything for my love,” Lafayette responded slowly, testing the waters.

Hercules smiled, then pulled Lafayette closer, hung his arm around Lafayette’s waist and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

John whistled with the effectiveness of the spells, then turned to Alexander.

“Kiss me?” John asked.

“Not now, honey,” Alexander dismissed him, already distracted by his phone from what was happening between Hercules and Lafayette.

“Kiss me for first day of school good luck?” John pouted, tugging at his arm.

“Geez, John, don’t be so needy all the time,” Alexander snapped, walking off.

Lafayette and John exchanged looks. John shrugged and headed off to his own first lesson. Lafayette turned back to Hercules, who still had his undivided attention on Lafayette.

“Alex’s jealous of us,” Lafayette smiled, booping a finger on Hercules’ nose.

Hercules chuckled and swept Lafayette off his feet, running around campus and making Lafayette laugh, the silver coin necklace bouncing against his chest.

\---------

The next few months were an absolute dream come true.

Hercules and Alexander lived near campus and would be waiting under the tree for John and Lafayette to arrive every morning.

Hercules would have Lafayette’s standard morning Starbucks order in his hand. He would walk Lafayette to class, find Lafayette for lunch then wait for him after school, no matter how late it was, to wave as Lafayette and John sped home.

The love spells didn’t make Hercules overly clingy or possessive. Lafayette had his own space when he needed it. On bad days when Lafayette needed to be alone, Hercules would deliver lunch to him, or present him with a new scarf to cheer him up before leaving Lafayette to his alone time.

The spell also didn’t make Hercules dedicate his life to Lafayette. Sometimes Hercules had his own matters to settle and they would not be together for the day. On those days, Hercules would send him a text asking how his day was afterwards, reminding Lafayette that he loved him before wishing him goodnight.

Hercules had his bad days too. Lafayette would bring him to a quiet park at night where they could watch the stars and have some peace, or pull some strings for sold-out rock concert tickets for Hercules to stomp out his emotions. Sometimes, they would just sit in the library, holding hands or twiddling fingers under the table while they studied their individual subjects.

Their relationship wasn’t forced at all. It was a perfect and healthy relationship, it felt completely natural; Lafayette could almost forget or ignore the fact that he had cast a love spell on Hercules.

_Almost._

As Lafayette and Hercules’ relationship blossomed, Alexander’s and John’s broke down in an almost questionable way.

First, Alexander began to push John’s affections away with no clear reason whatsoever. It was always “I’m busy” or “leave me alone”. Soon after, he began to stop showing up with Hercules in the mornings to wait for John and Lafayette to arrive at school.

When probed on the phone, Alexander would not reply John’s text messages or would hang up on him. When confronted in person, Alexander would start to go on a big rant about how John never gave him any space and storm off.

Finally, Alexander’s avoidance became so ridiculous that Lafayette and Hercules decided to stage an intervention.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” John admitted, sniffling and holding his tears back at the edge of Lafayette’s bed. Lafayette sat beside him, patting John comfortingly on the back. “We were so perfect together. Everything was going to well. Suddenly he just stopped wanting to see me, stopped wanting to talk to me. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“John, it has got nothing to do with you,” Lafayette told him, “If anything, the problem lies with Alex.”

“I don’t know,” John flopped back down in the bed and Lafayette did the same. “I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” Lafayette probed gently.

John rolled over on his side to face Lafayette, rubbing his tears away with a hand.

“What if Alexander is cheating on me?” John whispered, his voice low and trembling.

“No,” Lafayette gripped John’s arm tightly, “He wouldn’t.”

“All the signs are there. Ignoring my messages. Avoiding me. Not answering my questions directly,” John ticked the signs off his fingers.

“You really think so?” Lafayette bit his lip.

“I know so,” John sniffled, pushing himself back into a sitting position, hunched in resignation. “Alex doesn’t love me anymore.”

Lafayette pushed himself off the bed and stood up. “We’re going to have an intervention.” Lafayette declared. “We’re going to sit Alex down and tell him, this is not okay. Sort out your issues with John. Don’t cheat behind his back.”

“When?” John asked.

“Right now,” came a voice at the door, and Hercules slammed the door open, dragging Alexander in by his shirt collar.

“Hey babe,” Lafayette greeted as Hercules walked by him and sat Alexander down on a chair in the corner of the room, then backtracked to kiss Lafayette on the cheek before heading across the room to block the door so no one could leave.

“How long have you guys been there?” John asked, understandably shocked by their arrival.

“Herc and I set this up. I invited you over and Herc dragged Alex over. We will settle this today,” Lafayette stated firmly.

“Alex heard everything. He’s going to tell you just what’s up,” Hercules folded his arms and glared at Alexander.

“I- It’s nothing,” Alexander vaguely said, staring down on the ground.

“Nothing?” John echoed, “You call ignoring me nothing?”

“I’m not cheating on you, okay?” Alexander snapped.

“Then what have you been up to?” John raised his voice in response.

“I- Nothing!” Alexander stood up and yelled back.

“This is exactly the kind of attitude that’s getting us nowhere!” John shouted. “Instead of avoiding the question, give us some answers!”

“It’s none of your business!” Alexander screamed.

Lafayette took a step back, shocked. Alexander had _never_ been the type to yell and avoid questions. He was always eager to share an opinion, to share an experience. Alexander was always brutally honest. What was going on?

Lafayette looked up from the argument to glance at Hercules across the room. Hercules met his gaze and shrugged, equally worried.

The silver coin necklace glinting in the light of the room caught Lafayette’s attention. Against Hercules’ dark skin, it shone like a star.

Lafayette thought back to all the times Hercules and him lay on top of a small hill in the park, watching the stars, the silver coin reflecting the street light around them.

Except, there had been no street lights around them. They had made certain of that in order to see the stars in the sky.

The silver coin wasn’t glinting, it was glowing.

Quickly, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Why Alexander and John fell out. Why the couples at the park were always arguing when they walked by Lafayette and Hercules, always disrupting the peaceful night.

“A magic-infused object only glows when it’s absorbing power,” Lafayette muttered to himself.

“Herc!” John screamed and Lafayette jumped at the sudden shrill. Tears streaked down John’s face as he faced Hercules and pointed at Alexander. “Tell him why yours and Laf’s relationship was established so quickly!”

“We communicate,” Hercules offered.

“Communication,” Lafayette echoed.

“I’m communicating with you right now!” Alexander screeched in response.

“You’re not communicating,” Lafayette said quietly, stepping between Alexander and John, crossing the room to Hercules.

“Why not?” Alexander snapped.

“Because you’re not telling us anything!” John yelled.

“Because I took away your ability to communicate with each other,” Lafayette continued in that soft voice, placed a hand over the glowing silver coin around Hercules’ chest, turning to face the rest. “Alexander didn’t stop loving you, John. He stopped being able to communicate with you.”

“You mean…” John’s eyes widened.

“The spells,” Lafayette nodded, “The energy of our magic must come from an external source and to use our abilities is to affect others beyond our control.” Lafayette gestured at John and Alexander. “It took away your communication skills so Hercules and I would be able to communicate our affections for each other.”

“Laf,” John whispered, reaching out a hand as though to stop him as Lafayette wrapped his fingers around the silver coin.

“Laf,” Hercules said softly, “what’s going on?”

Lafayette turned back to Hercules and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Henceforth, we will never use our abilities for selfish or harmful actions, or be held responsible for the consequences of our actions,” Lafayette dutifully recited the oath and with a hard tug, the leather cord broke and the silver coin was off Hercules’ neck.

The silver coin immediately dulled its glow; spells broken, energy fading, magic removed.

Hercules blinked- once, twice- before focusing on Lafayette. He shifted away slightly, uncomfortable and fidgety.

“Hi, Laf,” Hercules greeted nervously, following with a high pitched laugh, “what am I doing in your house?”

“Nothing,” Alexander spoke up, stomping over to Hercules and grabbing his arm. “We’re leaving.”

“Oh, okay,” Hercules frowned, attempting to recall what had happened but arriving with nothing.

John came up behind Lafayette as the front door slammed shut. Lafayette looked down at the silver coin in his palm.

“I was so sure that would have worked,” Lafayette said in a quiet voice, “I thought that if I broke my selfish spell, it would return Alex his communication abilities and you guys would be back to normal.”

“So Hercules has always loved you, but he had trouble communicating his affections and now he’s going to be a mess in front of you again?”

Lafayette shrugged slightly, looking up at John. “Maybe we’re not meant for each other.”

“That’s ridiculous. You guys were made for each other,” John retorted.

“So are you and Alexander,” Lafayette grasped John’s hand and let the silver coin necklace fall into his palm, “and I’m not going to let my selfish needs destroy your relationship.”

“Laf,” John whispered.

“You might need that tomorrow,” Lafayette muttered, “Put it on Alex. It might reverse my selfishness and fix things.”

\---------

Alexander was waiting with Hercules under the tree when John and Lafayette reached school.

John glanced down at the outline of the silver coin necklace in his jeans pocket and back up at Lafayette, who nodded affirmatively.

Everything was going to be back to normal.

Maybe Lafayette wouldn’t have Hercules, but John would have Alexander again.

Alexander stepped forward as John and Lafayette approached.

“John,” Alexander spoke, relief in his voice, “I’m so sorry about the last few weeks. I have no idea what got into me. I should have just told you what was going on, but I didn’t. I pushed you away, I-”

“Shhh,” John hushed Alexander’s rambling with a finger on his lips and a kiss on his nose, “Will you tell me what’s going on now?”

“Of course,” Alexander nodded vigorously and Lafayette sighed with relief. They didn’t need the magic-infused silver coin necklace anymore.

The balance of the universe had been restored.

Lafayette stepped away from John and Alex, giving them their space. Lafayette didn’t want to look at Hercules; seeing Hercules all nervous and jittery around him again after months of a solid relationship would break his heart.

Sure, their months together were fake, but nothing had felt more real to Lafayette than those few months.

Lafayette turned to leave and was stopped by a strong hand resting on his shoulder.

“Hi, Laf,” Hercules greeted.

“Oh, hey, Herc,” Lafayette resigned to his fate, turning back to face his lost lover.

“I got you your morning coffee,” Hercules held out the Starbucks cup for Lafayette.

“Oh, thanks,” Lafayette received it, pleasantly surprised. Were the spells he had cast still affecting Hercules?

“I was wondering if you wanted to study together after school?” Hercules asked, looking away, “I mean, n-no pressure or anything. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you.”

“Hercules,” Lafayette said softly, slipping his hand in his, “You’re not spelled anymore, are you?”

“Spelled?” Hercules frowned, “Spelled what?”

“Nothing,” Lafayette shook his head, a smile lifting his lips, “What’s with the sudden request?”

“I had this crazy dream last night. It was like a slideshow of the most amazing relationship I could ever ask for, if only I had the guts to ask you out,” Hercules said, looking up at Lafayette earnestly. “From the moment you stepped into my life, I’ve liked you, Lafayette. I never knew how to approach you; I was so afraid you wouldn’t like me too. But after that crazy realistic dream last night, I just had to take the chance.”

“I don’t like you, Hercules,” Lafayette said softly.

“Oh,” Hercules’ expression quickly fell. He took a step back, his face reddening. “I’m sorry, I-”

“I love you, dumbass,” Lafayette added, pulling Hercules closer and letting their lips meet.

Hercules wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist as their bodies moulded together; made for each other, perfect for each other.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know if this was good or bad!
> 
>  
> 
> [talk to me on tumblr!](http://nackledamia.tumblr.com)


End file.
